Samuel Vanderboom
Samuel Vanderboom is a member of the Vanderboom family, and the son of James and Mary. He is the husband of Ida, and together they share one child, Leonard. Rusty Lake: Roots Samuel is born on April 26th, 1867 as the elder of his two other siblings, Albert and Emma. He is put in the first of the prepared cots and given a bottle of breast milk to drink. In 1876, he watches as his brother and sister try to catch a butterfly on the tree. Using a slingshot he shoots the butterfly off of the tree, and it flies onto Emma's head allowing her to catch it. Emma and Albert fight over the butterfly, but she manages to push him over onto the tree. Samuel uses his slingshot again to knock the bee's nest onto Albert's head, and laughs at him. In 1889, he sets out to repair the broken grandfather clock. After it is fixed, the player can set the time to that on a flyer he has in the room, for Ida the travelling fortune teller. When the time is set Ida appears in the window, and gives the player a pipe for Samuel to smoke. In 1895, Samuel and Ida are married, and they invite Albert, Emma, and Mary to be a part of their wedding photo. Their son Leonard is also in the picture, born before they wed. Then in 1896, he plays a Lying Game with Ida, Albert, and Mary. Each person holds three cards, and the player must guess which of their cards is a lie or the truth. As he only tells the truth, he is given the High Priestess tarot card. During the Summer of 1904, he plays the violin in the family band, along with Ida, Leonard, and Albert. Unexpectedly, after playing their song, the room goes dark and becomes covered in blood. He and Ida have disappeared, and in their stead are two voodoo dolls nailed to the wall. In reality, the two have been abducted by Albert, who has them under control of their own voodoo dolls. His hands and head are lit on fire, in order to knock down the hanging candle and get the key inside. With a pair of scissors, the player cuts the button eyes off the voodoo dolls, which in turn removes Samuel and Ida's eyes. He drops dead after his eye is taken and placed into a jar on the side table, becoming the fifth sacrifice. He is eventually buried in the Vanderboom family graveyard until 1932, when his body is dug up by his niece, Rose, who steals his lower left arm. Trivia *He was 37 years old at the time of his death. *His personal symbol is his family's grandfather clock. *The tarot card associated with him is Death, which refers to his death by Albert's hand, during which he lost an eye. *Samuel and Ida's deaths are mentioned in the newspaper in 1914, when their son Leonard is leaving to fight in WWI. *Samuel and Ida appear as shadows during Leonard's war flashbacks in 1918, dressed for their wedding photo. *The date on his gravestone is recorded as being several months later than it should be, in December instead of the Summer. His grave is also noticeably damaged and is missing a significant chunk of stone. How this occurred is unknown. Gallery Category:Characters